Picture of Innocence
by Tiger Shinigami
Summary: Athrun's birthday finally arrives, but Kira completely forgets. When they take shelter in an abandoned old house, however... Birthday&Halloween fic
1. Chapter 1

Well, I didn't think I could do it. But I did! I rolled out this story in time for Athrun's Birthday and Halloween! This is the first chapter, and I'll be posting the next and final chapter on Halloween (Monday). Thanks to nifer-itsumo and Kara Aconoe for beta-reading, and to windrage who helped with the rp this fic is based off of. Enjoy!

* * *

Picture of Innocence

Ch 1

It was a cool autumn day, with leaves rustling about in the wind. For a colony on the moon, the weather effects were very convincing. The air was slightly chilly, though not enough to warrant a coat, and the trees responded to the change. Fall was in the air. Athrun sat up in the tree, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze on his face. He loved this time of year, mostly because his birthday was in the middle of it.

'_Birthday…'_

He opened his eyes, a frown coming onto his face. It was already his 13th birthday, and nothing had happened. His mother was gone on a trip, but she gave him a gift and phone call, at least. His father, who probably would remember in a day or two, wouldn't get him anything anyway. This was to be expected, but… then there was Kira.

Kira was a great friend, but… he still had his moments. It was already late afternoon, and he'd barely heard a word from the boy. Athrun finished his homework for the weekend early; in hopes they'd be doing something today. _'Guess not…'_ He sighed. Just then a familiar voice jolted him back to reality.

"Athrun!" Kira ran up the hill to the base of the tree, carrying a large stack of books with him. "There you are…" Kira dropped the books with a loud 'thud' and sat down.

"Why do books need to be so heavy! I wish they'd give us disks like in PLANT." Athrun chuckled and climbed down the tree.

"Still working on homework?" He asked. Kira let out a loud sigh, and leaned against the tree. "Yeah… Ms. Milstein piled it on. Ever since I supposedly put those thumbtacks on her chair, she's been giving me extra work as punishment." Athrun smiled a bit, and suppressed a laugh. They never did find out who it really was… Looking up into the artificial sky, he felt something wet on his face, soon followed by another. The rain began to come down faster, until it was at a downpour. In the distance, sounds of artificial thunder echoed through the colony.

"… Maybe we should find someplace dry." Kira grabbed some of his books, while Athrun kindly took the rest. "My mom'll kill me if I get this outfit dirty." Athrun nodded, and they set off in a sprint. There was an old building not too far away, and both were soaked by the time they reached it. After closing the door behind them, Athrun looked at their surroundings.

Inside was a scene from a horror film. It was dim and hard to see, with little light coming from the overcast sky through the window. Cracks in the woodwork allowed light to filter through as well, casting unusual shadows upon the area. There was even a smell about the place. A layer of dust covered the floors, as well as the furniture. Kira blinked and looked around. "Wow…"

Thunder sounded outside. Athrun smirked. "Spooky, huh?"

Kira shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine." He went off to explore one of the rooms. Athrun sighed in defeat. He followed Kira into what looked like a kitchen, complete with a separate breakfast nook. "I wonder how old this place is…" Kira said.

"I don't know… older then we are, at least…" Athrun walked across the room. Without warning, the floor disappeared from under his feet. "AH!" His cry was drowned out amidst the commotion while he fell to the ground. Dust and debris rained down on top of him. After the dust settled, he slowly opened his eyes and peered up above. Kira's head poked out over the hole.

"Are you okay?" Athrun slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah… Just a little bruised, maybe…" His answer fell on deaf ears as Kira started laughing. "…What?" He asked, annoyed. "What's so funny!"

Kira stifled his laughter and fought to keep a straight face. "You-you're covered in dust. You look like a ghost." Kira smirked a bit.

"It's not funny! Could you just help me get out of here!" Athrun said impatiently. He knew this wasn't a good idea. If his mother could see him now…

"Okay, okay." Kira let out his hand. Athrun took it, and pulled with all his might. Kira landed with a 'thump' next to him, covered in dust as well. It was Athrun's turn to laugh this time. "Hey, that wasn't nice!"

Athrun smiled. "Well, now you know what it feels like."

Kira had an unhappy look on his face, but slowly it was replaced with a grin. "You still look like a ghost!"

Athrun laughed and stood up. "We should find a way out of here…" Kira nodded and stood up as well. After nearly 10 minutes of desperate attempts, Athrun's head emerged out of the hole. "Geez, Athrun, you weight a ton."

Athrun pulled himself over the ledge, then turned around to help Kira up. "It's all muscle." He chuckled.

Later, they stood in the main hallway, still covered in dust from the ordeal in the kitchen. "Let's go see the rest of this place... There might be a ghost or a werewolf! Did you know that some people don't even know they're werewolves?"

Athrun sighed. "Sure. It's still raining outside, anyway…" The sound of raindrops continued on the roof. They went up the nearby stairs, until they reached a large attic. Dust filled the air, and the spaces in the planked walls let simmers of light through, while small drops of water came from the ceiling in a few places.

"This is neat…" Kira walked over to an old trunk, and began to shift through its contents. "There's all sorts of neat things in here…" Athrun looked around, and saw a picture sitting on a table. He walked closer, looking at it closely. There was a little girl sitting in a swing, in a white lace dress. She smiled at the camera, with a small golden puppy in her lap. It was the picture of innocence, almost. Beside her stood an old woman, who looked vaguely familiar…. There was a loud clatter downstairs, causing Athrun and Kira to look up sharply.

"…What was that?"

Kira's eyes widened. "Maybe… it's a werewolf!" Athrun shook his head.

"I think someone's here." As if on cue, loud footsteps were heard below them. The sound got louder and louder as it came up the stairs.

"Hide!" Kira whispered. Athrun dove under a bed, while Kira hid behind the trunk. The footsteps grew louder, until they reached the top of the stairs. There was silence. Athrun felt his heart beat faster and louder; to the point where he was afraid the stranger might hear. The sound of his breathing seemed thunderous as well, for it was all he heard in the silence. It seemed like an eternity until the silence was broken. It went almost unnoticed, barely audible in the large room. But it was still there.

"…Kira…" The whisper seemed breathless, yet carried the impact of a coming storm. Athrun froze, and felt the color drain from his face. Slowly, the footsteps turned. After a final pause, they slowly resumed, until the sound disappeared completely. Neither of them moved.

"…Athrun?" He worked up the courage to crawl out of his hiding place, looking over at Kira's trembling form.

"…Yeah?"

"…D-did you hear that…?"

He swallowed. "…yeah."

Kira was pale in the face, just like he was. "I think we'd better leave…" Athrun nodded; that was the best idea he'd heard in a long time. Kira stood up, glancing downwards.

"Aw, man… I got blood all over my pants…" His eyes widened to twice their size. "I GOT BLOOD ALL OVER MY PANTS!" The realization hit them, as Athrun gaped in shock. Kira then saw the source of the red pool. An outstretched hand lay there, attached to the nearby lifeless corpse. Its eyes were open, seemingly looking at him.

Athrun took a step back, still in shock. "Calm down… I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this…" His voice was unsteady, and he was still trembling slightly. Was it all a hoax? It had to be…

There was a faint call from down the stairs. _"Kira…. "They_ froze, and instantly looked at each other, instantly deciding it was time to leave. Kira was already flying down the stairs, and Athrun was quick to follow. They ran to the front door, Kira turned the knob. It didn't move. He gasped, and tried it again. No such luck.

"…It's… It's… locked…"

"Hello, Kira." They froze at the voice behind them. Kira whirled around to face…

His dad.

Mr. Yamato smiled at them, looking at them in the strangest of ways. "What are you doing here? Your mother and I were getting worried." Kira stood there, looking at him.

"…Looking for me? Here?" Kira took a step back. Something wasn't right.

"Why did you run off, Kira? Your mother was getting worried about you. I… was worried about you." He took a step forward. "It's time to go, Kira."

Athrun looked at the man again. "Kira… are you sure this is your father?" He whispered.

"Uhh…"

"What's the matter, Kira?" He gave a smile that sent shivers down Athrun's spine. The room was cold, icy- like death. They backed away from him slowly.

"W-well…"

"Come with me, Kira."

Athrun looked closer at Kira's Dad. Usually he was a cheerful man, always welcoming. This wasn't right… "Kira, that isn't your dad."

"Don't you trust your own father…?" The man took a step closer.

They both continued to back away. "Uhh… I'm going to spend the night over at Athrun's…bye!"

They took off as fast as they could, getting as far away as possible. "COME BACK HERE!" The bellowing voice faded away in the distance. They started to run through hallways and around corners. Athrun's mind was racing. It was a dream… It _had_ to be a dream. Not a dream… a nightmare! What if they never made it out alive…? The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. He was panting hard, but continued on. Kira seemed to be just as scared as he was.

"This is just like in the movies! There's a demon after the heroes, and the doors are locked, there's no escape…"

"Just stay calm! There's got to be a way out of here!" They came to a backdoor, only to find it wouldn't budge.

"_Kira…"_ The singing childish voice echoed through the house; coming from every direction. _"Come out to play…"_

"We're trapped! This is the part where the heroes are cornered and await the demon to steal their souls!" Athrun blinked.

"…How do they escape?" He asked shakily, trying to calm himself down.

"They either crawl into the ducts, or…" Kira swallowed. "G-get their souls stolen!"

Athrun blinked. Could it be…? He looked up, and found a vent directly above him. 'Here goes nothing…'

"Kira, give me a boost!" Kira looked at him questioningly, until Athrun pointed to the duct.

The voice was getting louder. _"Kiiirrrraaaa…."_

Athrun climbed on top of Kira's shoulders, taking off the vent. He jumped up into the duct, then extended his hand.

"_Come out to play with me…"_

"Hurry!" Athrun cried. Kira grabbed his hand, and Athrun pulled as hard as he could. Kira was barely inside, when the air suddenly got cold. A wind blew in, kicking up dust from the ground. Below them, a figure in white came into view. They sat huddled there, looking down, not daring to move. A small golden puppy followed beside her. "The girl from the picture!" Athrun whispered.

"_Where are you, Kira? Don't you want to come out and play with me" _She turned around. Her smile turned into a malicious one, the area seemed to darken. The cheerful smile, the innocence, it was all… gone. Instead, it was replaced with this wickedness, this… evil.

Her smirk grew. "Come out and play."

* * *

Read and Review! And expect the last chapter this Monday:P 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, just as promised! Hope you like. :P Cookies for anyone who guesses the little girl's identity.

Picture of Innocence

CH2

Slowly the girl turned, and began to walk away. Each step was distinct and clear, the sounds echoed through the house. Step by step, the sound slowly faded. Several seconds passed before either of them dared to move.

Kira was the first to speak. "A-Athrun?" He whispered. Athrun's mind was in a state of panic; they were stuck in a nightmare. And whatever it was, it was after them. It was after Kira. What could they do? What could _he_ do!

He swallowed, and put his fear aside. He had to be strong; for Kira's sake.

"…yeah…?"

Kira looked at him with wide eyes. "…S-she's after me, Athrun." His breathing became labored and erratic. "She's going.. She's going to kill me… I'm… I'm going to…"

"No, you're not!" Athrun put a hand on his shoulder. "W-we're going to get out of here in one piece, alright?" It was up to him to get them out… and it was his responsibility to keep that thing away from his friend. "…Come on, let's get going."

As if to reinforce his point, a loud bark echoed through the house. Instantly, set into motion, going through the ducts. His heartbeat seemed to speed up with every movement. They went faster and faster, seemingly a sort of unspoken concord between them. Then he saw it, the rays of shimmering light up ahead. It called to them, causing a single word to form in Athrun's mind; _Freedom._

He pushed the rusted vent free, and they tumbled out onto the dusty floor. Athrun looked around quickly, discovering they had arrived in the attic. Kira looked around as well, and spotted the window. "…There!" Athrun grabbed the sheet off of the bed, while Kira tried the window. He fumbled with the lock clumsily, with sweat forming on his forehead. After one last try, it gave way. The window flew up, letting in a breeze along with rain.

It was their only chance. Just then, the window snapped shut. "Going somewhere?" A cheerful, childish voice rang out. They froze. "Now there… why would you ever want to leave? I wanted to play, Kira." Slowly, they turned to face the figure standing in front of the stairs. It was the girl.

She pouted. "Stay, Kira." Athrun clenched his fists.

"What do you want with Kira! What did he ever do to you!" She frowned, and her eyes narrowed.

"What did he do to me?" She took a step forward. "What did he _do _to me!" Suddenly, a strong wind filled the room, blowing her hair about like a wild mane, and sending dust twirling into the air. "He _destroyed_ me!" She roared, and suddenly Kira flew backwards into the wall. "_He_ killed me. _He_ triggered the explosion!"

Slowly, Kira rose from the ground. "…I-it wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" Athrun ran over to him, checking to see if he was alright. "That's right! He hasn't done anything to you!"

She smirked. "What, trying to make me believe lies through repetition? How naughty…"

Athrun stepped directly in front of Kira, caught between being scared or angry. His eyes were almost full of tears, as he gathered every ounce of courage in order to protect his friend. "Don't hurt us!" He was begging, almost. "How long has it been! How long has it been since you died!"

"It was 2 years ago." Her voice was bitter. "I was _trying _to be nice. I was _trying_ to make friends. But HE couldn't be nice!" Wind blew across the room once again.

"But I've would've been 11, and he would have been 10!" He cried desperately. Do you really think he could have done anything to you!"

"He is no ordinary person! He didn't want to be _friends_ with me…. He was too HEARTLESS!" Kira flew across the room, hitting the wall hard.

He looked up from the ground, trembling violently. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Athrun took the girls arm, shaking it. His vision blurred, as tears rolled down his cheeks. But he didn't notice them. "He didn't! He didn't kill you! Why do you need to punish an innocent person!" This couldn't be happening… it was a nightmare… soon he was going to wake up. Kira would be just fine, and they would go play basketball together…

Slowly, Kira rose to his feet. He swayed, but stood his ground. "…it wasn't… me… I…" He paused to catch his breath. "…I didn't… do it…"

The girl clenched her fists, and shook of Athrun's hand. "I _know_ it's him! He has the hair! The eyes!" The ground shook beneath their feet. "The skills that put him above everybody else!"

A hand flew through the air, hitting the girl's face. She stopped and blinked. Athrun brought his trembling hand back, looking at her through the tears. The girl turned and looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"…L-listen to yourself! You're killing an innocent person!" He shouted.

"…but…" She looked down, blinking in confusion. It was only a glimpse, however. The fire came back to her eyes, and the resolve was there once more. "No! YOU'RE LYING!" She stomped her foot. "It HAS TO BE HIM!" Kira went flying once again, hitting the wall. He fell onto the ground, but didn't move.

Athrun's eyes widened. "KIRA!" He turned back to the girl. "It wasn't him! I promise! You're hurting the wrong person!" He looked down. Was it even doing any good…? Why wouldn't she listen to him! Didn't she know she was hurting an innocent! Athrun shut his eyes, dimly noticing an increase in tears. It… it was over… She was going to kill him… his best and only friend… and there was nothing he could do. "…I-it wasn't…"

The girl stopped, and looked at him curiously. "…It… It was him." She paused. "…wasn't it…?" Her gaze turned across the room to Kira's limp form. "…could it be…" She muttered to herself.

"He hasn't… killed anyone?" The girl looked to Athrun. He looked up at her and nodded. "…no one. Never in his life...!"

Her gaze went to her floor. "…perhaps…" Her eyes were wider, and her mouth was parted, as if in a trance. "…perhaps… I was wrong…" The cold, firm resolve of vengeance was gone. Only now, did she truly resemble the girl from the photograph. The picture of innocence. "…maybe… I am wrong…"

Slowly, she floated backwards, her hair and dress flowing as if in a wind. But there was none. Her image began to fade. "…I was wrong."

With that, she had disappeared entirely. Athrun took in a shaky breath, truly realizing what had happened. But then he remembered…

"Kira!" He ran over, crouching down beside him. "Kira! Wake up!" He shook him lightly. A soft moan came from Kira, and Athrun let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright… she's gone." Kira slowly opened his eyes, and put a hand to the back of his head.

"…she's… gone..?" Athrun nodded.

"That's right… so let's get out of here."

Kira sat up, wincing slightly. "…I can't believe… it's over…"

Athrun shrugged. "Y-yeah… well… let's just leave before anything else comes out, alright? I wouldn't want to meet one of your chupicabras or werewolves…"

Kira nodded, and shakily climbed to his feet. They crossed over to the window, using the sheets to scale down to the ground. It had stopped raining.

Together, they ran across the hills as fast as they could, until reaching the tree from before. They sat down, taking a moment to think over what had happened, going over every detail.

After the silence, Kira spoke up. "Hey… Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. For saving me, back there…"

Athrun smiled. "No problem."

"Oh, and one more thing… When you were talking to that ghost, you got our ages wrong… why would you be 11, while I'm 10? It just doesn't make sense…"

He looked downward, tugging at the grass a little.

"…and you're birthday's not until…" Kira paused, then blinked. Athrun looked down further.

"…my birthday's today."

A silence resumed once again, much less comfortable then before. Kira looked at him in shock, but Athrun didn't dare look up.

"…Athrun… I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… Oh man…"

"…No, it's alright." He looked up, with a smile on his face. "…I'm happy we both got out of there alive… and besides, I got the best gift a kid can ask for." Kira looked at him questioningly.

"Spending a day with my best friend."


End file.
